Jailbreak: The continuation of Resident Evil 4
by Ravec
Summary: Leon becomes partners with Luis and a turn of events puts them both with their lives and careers at stake...


**1. Prolouge**

Ashley Graham was saved, a near death experience. Leon S. Kennedy had been sent to save her. They had met Luis Sera, who is now Leon's Partner. Leon had gone through everything to save Ashley. He had defeated Biotorez Mendez, who had, had the villagers under his control with a certain virus.

**_The next year…_**

_Leon stood at the entrance to the Gannon Bryant Casino, on the rainy fall evening. Luis stood next to him wielding a Red 9, which he had been given by Leon after the incident. Leon held a riot shotgun. A loud noise was heard as the door was blown off its hinges and the two stormed inside. Then all that was heard was gunshots…_

**Chapter 1: The Consequences**

Leon pushed his head into his hands covering his face in shame. Luis sat next to him. They were both handcuffed and covered by guards. The judge sat in his seat.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" he said giving the two a mean stare.

"Yes, we have your honor," the jury said, "We find the defendants Luis Sera, and Leon S. Kennedy, guilty of murder in the 3rd degree.

A breath of relieve was let out by the audience. The two partners were taken to a high security prison, but as luck would have it they were in the same cell.

_** 1 year later…**_

"Did you see this?" Luis called to Leon, showing him a newspaper article.

They both stood in the library. They had gotten a life sentence… shattering their careers. Leon looked at the paper.

"What the…" Leon exclaimed.

"I know," said Luis, checking back on the article.

Leon read it out loud, "Uprising sought by crazed men." It had a picture.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Leon, almost so the entire library could hear, "the villagers, in that place where I rescued Ashley! They had that same look in their eye."

"Behind you!" shouted Luis. Leon ducked, checking behind him, "Ha ha gotcha! Had ya didn't I"

"Shut up Luis, do you even remember how we got in here?"

"Hmmm," Luis thought.

_ 2 years earlier…_

_"You check the right, I got the left," whispered Leon._

_Luis nodded. The crisp smell of an old casino filled the air. Shots were fired, and they both raced toward the noise. They blasted open the door with a shotgun and threw a frag grenade inside. After the smoke had cleared they checked inside. 1 mother and 2 children…dead. The sound they had heard was a firecracker._

_"Oh my…" Leon pushed his hair to the side to make sure he hadn't been seeing things._

_"We can't tell anyone! You hear me!" Luis shook Leon with much force, "Do you know what they will do if they find out!"_

_"Listen!" Leon shook Luis, "When Saddler got to you I thought you were gone! You pulled through! We can get through this!"_

_Luis broke away from his tightening grasp and ran. Leon caught up to him._

_"Listen," he said, "I'm gonna go turn myself and you in, and the WILL be looking for you… so if you don't want to be executed, come with me._

Back at the prison…

"They told us be careful or face the consequences… I guess we are facing the consequences." Leon shrugged.

An announcement came over the PA, "All prisoners report to their cells immediately repeat all prisoners report to their cells immediately."

"Guess we got to go," said Luis

"I got a bad feeling about this, that doesn't sound like the warden." Leon said.

"The warden is probably just getting a drink come on," he comforted.

Then another announcement came, "All except prisoners P465TY and 657RT4Y, those prisoners report to the Wardens office, thank you." They both sighed as they looked at their numbers, no match.

_My god, _Leon thought, _why would they want just those two? Aw geez they are probably just punishing someone. I should stop worrying myself about this crap._

"Leon Kennedy?" a voice called, Leon turned around.

"That's me. What's going on?"

"You got a visitor," the guard said.

_Who would wanna visit me…?_ Leon thought. Then the guard led him to the visitor room.

**Chapter 2: Old Memories, coming soon**

_Please R&R this is my 1st story…_


End file.
